


Promos and story starts

by Azlinne



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Ends, Story starts, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so here is the thing! I love stories, I love reading them, I love writing them, I just really Love stories! But I can't keep a train of thought, I can't keep a muse or a focus and I lose my story before it even gets past the gate! </p><p>So this is nothing but story starts... I just want them out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small Hullo from Azlinne

Well this chapter is just me saying:

Hullo, I am Azlinne. I hope you like my little story starts and can hopefully see how frustrated I am with the fact that I am Incapable of getting these stories off the ground. That being said though if you happen to find a start you like and have an idea of how to play it out Do it!

These are Ideas I would love to know if there was something you read by me that inspired you to write! By all means, treat these like simple promos! Though I would love a comment on the story you want to write about if that happens. I would love to read it! Though I am probably getting ahead of myself there I still want it to be out there right off the bat that, if you like my ideas you have free range to write about it! 

 

That is all I really have to say past a small side note of If you do write I wouldn't mind a small mention that it was based on one of my promos. 

Thank you! Have a wonderful life!


	2. Killing for Life

Immortality is for many the one true goal in the world. 

It meant everything to people, It was quite literally the difference between life and death. Times changed, the world turned and humans die, that was just how it was and nothing would ever change that. Nothing but the odd curse placed on select humans in times long past.

Mark couldn't remember much of his original family, his original life. The closest he could even get now was the odd nightmare of what would now probably be best described as a witch. He had been young, stupid and had a poor filter apparently as he had somehow insulted the powerful being. His punishment a curse that many would kill for... quite literally! Immortality for the price of human lives, once a month until the end of time.

It had been one thing to be told find out you would walk the earth forever, it was another to wake up covered in your brother's blood because you did not heed the order to kill to keep the curse alive. Now years later he recognised the risks at play if he did not murder someone before the deadline was hit. A darker version of himself came out, a demon with no care of whos' blood would be on Mark's hands when he came back to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be a story about Marks struggles with his life in the modern world and the dread he feels not only for the blood that is on his hands, but the fear that one day his newest love Jack would find out about the killings...or worse face death by his darker half's hands.


	3. Define Mature?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up and moving to a new country without telling anyone was the smart thing to do right?

18 was supposed to be a good number, a good age but for Mark Fischbach, it had been a turning point for the worst things to happen in his life and Now just days after the horrible year that was 18 he was spending his birthday money on a one-way flight to anywhere. He didn't care where he was going having picked an airport destination at random, booked the flight, then started packing. 

The actual trip had been rather uneventful the only real complaint he could think of at all was that he had not landed with no idea where he was. His ticket said his destination, the airport said it repeatedly while boarding the plane, during the flight, AFTER the flight! It had kinda taken away from the wow of being somewhere new... But he supposed that wasn't really the point of the move in the first place. He was running away from his old life from the stress and loss that had plagued him that whole year. He was 19 now plenty mature enough to live on his own in a new country, So mature in fact that he ran away from everything he knew the first opportunity he got.... 

Mark didn't know what he expected when he got there but he knew, for one thing, he had not expected rain, out of every airport in the world how did he end up in tiny little waterlogged Ireland? It was the only thought in his head as he made his way outside in hopes of hailing a taxi before he was soaked to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one is kinda up in the air on where to go next. There are so many ideas and choices it would be impossible to choose! Maybe Jack owns the hotel Mark ends up staying at the first few nights? Maybe Mark answers an add to be his roommate? Hell, maybe Mark ends up on the streets because he moved to a new country with no money saved up past birthday gifts! The possibilities are endless on this one!


	4. Jacks Double Life of Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts writing fan fictions and gets a little obsessed.

Writing had not originally been something he had planned on doing. Jacks writing was not the best and for most of his life it felt like the words he wrote were nothing more than dull and lifeless which was not something that fit anyone. That being said his choice to do youtube gave him plenty of reasons not to worry about anything to do with said writing, but as the years past and he got out there more and more he started getting that odd feeling of inspiration.

It started with a friend joking about all the fanfictions out there that specifically had to do with him that got the Irishman to think 'maybe writing really is something I can try?' It took two days of thinking it over before actually creating an account and sitting down to write. It was a simple enough start he took his favourite game ideas and worked himself into a similar world. It started off roughly he was out of practice with writing he did not know how to convey the environment and emotion he was going for and just like his time with youtube he found it took months of trial, error, and determination before he was really noticed by anyone. When someone finally did comment on his work though it got a ball rolling, this person had liked the story but had also pinpointed struggles that Jack was facing with his writing. Criticism was good he needed it to move forward and find the thing that would bridge the gap between what he was seeing in his head and what he was getting out on paper. 

It didn't change things for him intently though, he had most of his time set aside for his youtube career it was a small bit of reading up on things to help his writing progress, working on an actual story, then reading something other people had written just to see if he was really on the right track. He had actually been pleasantly surprised when he had started reading other peoples fan fictions on him. Jack had been so used to the idea that they were a bit of a train wreck like his own had been when he started but that wasn't the case a lot of them were beautifully written full of an imagination and passion that never seemed to be mention anywhere outside of people who actually read all these works of art. It drove Jack to do more work harder venture out of a world someone else created and focus on one of his own making.

More time past and the man's stories improved his username was starting to be recognised right way as people were coming to his stories just because he wrote it! Then he started getting small requests, 'Hey can you write a story about Jack and this, or that'. It was a new element that he was happy to comply to but with the opening of 'Hey I take requests' also came shipping. 

It wasn't something he ignored he had definitely tossed in a few undertones of ships in past stories, hell he even flirted with ships on his actual channel! But writing something solely focused on setting himself with a friend was a new challenge, One that he is sorry to say he failed at the first few times around. Apparently, he didn't mesh well with Felix no matter how hard he tried to write it so that was a bust and he had to make not that it wasn't a ship for him. Which sparked Septiplier shippers to pour out of the woodworks with requests for him to write about... It ended up becoming something Jack wished he had turned down.

He wished he could say that he was terrible at it, that he could not for the life of him get into the ship, or that his Jack the written version of HIMSELF did not fall for Mark so easily. It became such a common thing for him to write about and most times they were not even requests, he just couldn't stop. If he was tired, lonely, or bored he usually found himself writing about the American. It made him smile, which may have raised some alarm bells in his head but in the end, Jack was happy, maybe he did have a crush on one of his best friends on paper but that was just it right, it was all on paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think I could have wrote more on this one but I kinda feel my writing a little too rough for it to be any good... 
> 
> But the plan for where it was going next was Jack starts getting too many ideas for all these Septiplier stories and it just gets worse and worse each time he interacts with Mark that he starts writing them all down in a book. I also though because of all the things Jack writes about he might eventually get confused on if it really was just stories he was writing or silent wishes he was trying to convince himself that his heart was not yearning for. Also somewhere down the line, the plan would have also been for Mark to end up finding Jacks book of septiplier story ideas.
> 
> Also on another note, I think Jack probably would not write anything actually to do with smut but would offhandedly consider himself the top in most stories.


	5. Out Of ALL The Things I Could Be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markiplier turns into a sort of magical girl, pink frilly dress and all!

In the life of a 'famous' youtuber there are certain things you just learn to roll with. People recognising you on the streets, pictures, hugs, and tears were all common things that needed to be approached differently from situation to situation. No amount of on the spot improvising though would make up for the predicament Mark had found himself in right now. 

Monsters, the American had somehow found himself trapped in an area with supposedly fake creatures of darkness! Only they didn't seem all too fake at this moment, the sound of growls that echoed in his ears mixed with the foul stench similar to that of something rotting worked well in filling the man with dread. Could this all truly be real or had he slipped into a dream without realising? If this was a dream it would certainly explain the light that fell from the sky next, temporarily halting the monsters in their tracks as a voice rang out in his head telling him to grab the object shining in front of him. 

He didn't have time to think about it as his hand shot out pulling the light close to his body in hopes that somehow protect him, a warmth filling him as a sort of hum echoed in his heart. Suddenly the light grew as shades of white and pink glittered around him before growing to the point where he was completely engulfed. Mark felt this odd tingle of magic as the light sealed itself to his body then faded away leaving him standing there in that same area with the stunned monsters. Only this time something was different, In place of the pants, button up shirt, and hat he had been sporting when he left the house the male was now in a fine range of pink frills and bows! 

He had no chance to react though as he was suddenly charged, his body being slammed against a wall head knocking back as that same creature raised its claws to hit Mark with a fatal blow. The American didn't know how he had reacted so fast but in an instant, there was a staff in his hands blocking the oncoming attack before knocking the Monster back by a blast of pink shimmer. His eyes widened for a second before a grin crossed his face. Ok so maybe this wasn't what he had been expecting but he recognised he now had the power to defend himself and hopefully stop these creatures from attacking him or anyone else, He was ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Further plans I had would have been Mark adjusting to his new life as a magical fighter. Trying to live his life as a youtuber as well as protect his home from monster that now seemed to be popping up where ever he went!


	6. Kind Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is sad and alone and something in the darkness reaches out and holds his hand.

Jacks life seemed to be at a standstill, he was happy enough to get by, but late at night when he was alone things felt so different. As his body relaxed and he had a moment to think of what had happened that day it always seemed that suddenly his heart felt so much heavier because of it. He wouldn't consider himself depressed by any means but the term lonely fit quite well. Throughout the day he was around people, he was playing games, watching things he loved but at night it was quiet and it unsettled him greatly. 

The room was dark as he closed his eyes one arm stretched out in front of him in a way that he would probably regret when he woke up tomorrow, a sigh escaping his lips as he tried to quiet his thoughts for sleep. He didn't get a chance to drift off though as a cold but gentle hand touched his, making him snap his eyes opened to see what was in the room with him. In place of the darkness that Jack had seen moments before there was dim glow of red eyes, the Irishman could barely make out the facial features of the man that was now in front of him silently holding his hand a sad smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You just seemed so sad, I wanted to--... I'm here for you alright? If you ever need me I am here in the darkness..." The others mans voice was deep yet soothing creating that sensation of goosebumps as he gave Jacks hand a squeeze before letting go and fading into the background out of sight, leaving the others mind racing to register what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea for this one is that Mark is a sort of ghost/monster that is meant to create and feed off of negativity. He has a kind heart though and often takes all the badness that is holding people down then moving on to a new person not giving anyone a chance to feel the curse that comes with him being around mortals. Only he kinda took a liking to Jack and stayed around him thus unintentionally creating negativity in his life, to the point where Mark felt so guilty he revealed himself to Jack and tried to reassure him that he wasn't as alone as he felt.
> 
> From that day on every time, Jack is in the dark Mark shows ups sometimes just to silently show that he is still there if the human needs him, sometimes he actually tries to talk to him in hopes of getting closer.


	7. At_the_moment Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a promo from At_the_moment. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7960729?view_full_work=true

Soulmates were a wonderful concept, it was like a sacred bind that happened once a person reached a certain age. From that point on you were forever entwined with another person's mind though along with it there also came certain drawbacks as well. Small rules and courtesies that made things awkward, suddenly showing your midriff was frowned upon, the constantly changing words that now marked the skin that signaled your connection with someone was meant to be hidden away like a dirty secret. Eyes were trained to not look down to respect privacy but sometimes situations happen pulling people to see each other's words.

Mark and Jack had known each other a while now their youtube careers pulling them together despite the literal ocean between them. So when it was time for them to meet up for another convention they decided to stay together for a few days afterward just to hang out and have fun on their own time. Things had started out simply enough they played games, talked, and watched some movies, just all around feeling relaxed in each other's presence.

With a movie on in the background that Mark found he just couldn't focus on at the moment his sights lingered on the Irishman next to him. He was completely engrossed in the movie and as such completely venerable for Mark to reach over and tickle at his sides. The reaction was instantaneous as Jack squeaked body jolting to the side trying to shield himself from the others wiggling fingers. Mark just grinned though pushing forward not letting his target get away as he continued his assault. The green haired man swatted at the other trying to stop him as he flailed around shirt riding up giving Mark more access to sensitive areas. Jack couldn't breathe he was laughing too hard as his voice tried to get out a plea for the other male to stop. The tickling did stop a few minutes later as Mark sat back giving poor Jack much-needed space to calm down and breath.

'God he's beautiful' crossed through the Americans mind before his eyes caught sight of movement on the other's skin. The usually hidden thoughts of Jacks soulmate mirroring the ones in his own head. Marks eyes widened now fully trained on those private words that once again changed to the exact thoughts running through his head before the other moved to sit up and hide the words from view again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know what would happen next but Im sure it would be REALLY cute! 
> 
> @ A @


	8. Blood Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of mythical creatures can a theif and the kingdoms prince ever get along?

Once there was a mythical kingdom ruled by a young but brilliant prince. Mark was smart and kind with a keen eye for knowing what was upsetting someone and how to resolve conflict. The magical beings in his kingdom loved him but life within the castle was very hushed, It was rare that gossip got out but when it did it was often things along the lines of 'Our ruler is quite frail' though no one could quite place what that was supposed to mean the prince looked more then healthy...

Jack was a thief, well a vampire and a beginner thief to be more precise. He had a hard to keeping his interest in things and his odd hours made his usually loud personally stick out in most professions involving other people, so when he fell on hard times he found theft was all he could manage. After all in a kingdom of nothing but magical creatures he had none real hunting grounds and no choice but to pay for ever meal he ate.

Today was a big day, the day Jack tried to make it big! A heist at the castle, it was a brilliant plan he had no idea why no one had thought of it before! Okay he knew why prince Mark was so kind he would probably give the clothes off his back to a beggar if asked but Jack was no beggar and even so with all the kingdoms diversity the crown had a thing against vampires. So few of his kind lived in town and none had ever been past the front gates of the castle till now. 

Things were quiet; guards were actually fewer then he suspected making getting around a lot easier then planned. Soon he was well in the grand building looking for the right things to take when a weak scent started to make itself known, human. There was a human in the castle and if royalty was keeping humans alive that must mean prince Mark was a territorial vampire! That must have been why Jacks kind was never aloud in if the prince was truly a weak vampire it would probably stress him out too much to know another of his kind was in his home. It also meant though that Jack could become a renown thief famous for pinching a dinner from royalty. 

He grinned moving forward now actively seeking out his future meal. This was the closest he had ever come to hunting as he stopped in front of a pair of doors the scent now overwhelmingly powerful. Jack Inhaled deeply before quietly pushing the door opened just enough to slip inside and lock them in. His eyes then darting to the bed and widening as he see Prince Mark sleeping there peacefully. He had been wrong royalty didn't keep humans he was human...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually based off an rp group I made like 7 years ago!
> 
> I had some more I could write but I was worried I couldn't write it out well enough so I chose to stop at what I hope was the best spot ever.
> 
> As always if you like it feel free to use the idea just remember to tell me so I can read it too and I wouldn't mind A note saying you got inspiration from my story start. Thank you!
> 
> PS If there are any random words or misspellings please tell me I wrote this chapter on my cell phone and though I didn't see anything out of place I amalways worried about those horrible 'Autocarrots'!


	9. Drama Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're contestants on at on a reality show and we kind of hate each other so are producers told us to pretend to be warring ex's for the ratings and now we're inventing crazier and crazier things we did while we were dating. AU
> 
> It's a promo from Tumblr. Though I am changing it up slightly.

Mark and Jack were both youtube stars with very similar channels but due to how busy they often where they had never actually met or even watched each other. Their first encounter had been when they were checking into their hotel rooms Jack had been heading to the counter when Mark barged into the building soaked to the bone unprepared for any sort of rain. He was quick to steal a place right in front of the Irishman giving his name and bouncing his foot as he waited as the person at the front desk got everything in order for him. Jack had bit his lip to stop from making a scene but found himself in a grumpy mood when the soggy man rushed away with barely a thank you. Things didn't improve the next morning ether when Jack was running late and unintentionally stole Marks taxi ride to the con in his hast.

So when it was time for a group lets players panel to begin and they were finally formally introduced all they could do was glare at each other. It had not been the reaction other people had expected but there hadn't been a chance to even comment on it before the first of the group had been called on stage. It was quick for everyone in the audience to see that both the two youtube were unhappy with each other their eyes more then once landing on each other as their face scrunched clearly unhappy to see the other there. As the other lets players glanced around anxiously trying to think of what to do about the situation one of them quickly stood up "Ok! We get it! Your both still mad about the breakup! But come on guys we have a show to do! save it for later!" It had been a lie a pure and blatant lie but the whole room gasped as both Mark and Jack straightened up faces going bright red. It had been enough of a wake up call though for the both of them, they had both been acting like children but now that this 'exs' thing had been put out there it would be almost wrong not to make a show out of it.

"Well Maybe I wouldn't be glaring so much if Jack had actually told me he was going to be here!" Mark grumbled out as an excuse to tested out the others name, though the Irishman was quick to jump in afterwards. "Oh you would have liked that wouldn't you! That's such a Mark.exe thing of you to do! One little thing out of place and everything just crashes. Well guess what 'hunnybun' I'm here!"

The others tone made Mark want to bite back in an instant but he held himself back just slightly if it was too real of a fight it would make some people uncomfortable but he knew enough about improve to know that he couldn't just change how he was acting in one quick movement all he could do was hope that Jack was thinking on the same page as him. "Oh ya? Well you had the most annoying habit ever and I never told you about it when you stayed with me last but guess what! You like to scream at computers at like 4 am! 'TOP OF THE MORNING TO YO--' NO!! 'IT'S NOT EVEN MORNING YET!!' sometimes I just wanted to brick you!" The americans poor Irish accent made some of the crowd laugh enough that the rest of the panel could kinda tell where Mark had been trying to steer them. So another lets player quickly piped up with a much lighter toned ex story of their own, pushing the show forward to get into a cheerier atmosphere as well as letting both Mark and Jack have the chance to try and one up each other with crazy made up stories about their 'time together'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the closest I have ever come to finishing a story but It would have ended with Mark and Jack ending up laughing too much to keep thinking up stories and then meeting up after the show to apologise and ask if they could actually hang out and talk without all the crazy made up things.


	10. Google Task Manager AI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a little too attached to a new program installed to his computer.

Jack often sat alone at his computers day in and day out, this was the life he chose. He had no real complaints about it though, he was in fact doing exactly what made him happy. Youtube was his livelihood it was hours in front of a screen for work then more time there for fun and he really wouldn't have it any other way. It did though put a damper on his social life even if he was free finding someone else who was on the same scheduled as him and not busy themselves was harder then it seemed. Which is why when Google sent him an email asking if he would like to advertise a new program they had been working on which was to feature a sort of Artificial Intelligence he quickly accepted.

A special code was sent to Jack a month later with a letter stating they tried their best to incorporate programs and personality traits that they hoped would be beneficial in the Irishmans line of work. It took Jack another few days though to actually set the program up, as it was apparently an all day process that would effect every program used as well as could be connected to his mobile devices.The first time his computer turned on after the massive program download he was met with a deep almost human sounding voice.

"Hullo sir, I am your Google Task Manager AI is there a name you would like to set for me?" At the bottom right hand corner of the screen stood a small figure with a question mark above their head. "If you would click on the mark above me you can set your preferences. My name, gender, and hair colour are all things you can change as well as if you click on me I can be moved to anywhere I am needed... Or if you like there is also an admin privileges option which will give me the ability to automatically go and interact with anything that I am needed for."

Jack blinked it all sounded straight forward enough and he quickly set to work setting everything up to his liking. He kept the small AI looking the same for now though clicked Admin Privileges on without a thought and chose the name 'Mark' for the future joy of being able to say 'I have a question, Mark.' when a need to actually google something came up. 

"Settings updated, thank you Sean." Mark responded with a nod and started to walk around at the bottom of Jacks computer screen as the human muttered a 'no problem?' as a response. The program stopped at that turning again to the other and smiling making it clear that as long as Jack had a mic set up Mark could hear him just as well as he could Mark.... Well that information might make things a little bit more awkward when Jack starts his next recording...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is based half on GoogleIRL as well as those cute lil chibis that people can download that walk around your computer and cling to windows you have opened!
> 
> the only thing though is this google is the step before GoogleIRL Its the completed version of what the GoogleIRL should be. That being said it also means that the story would go from adventures with Google Task Manager AI to trying to get GoogleIRL back to being the AI Jack remembers him as...
> 
> OR
> 
> It could also be that Mark becomes the same warped personality as GoogleIRL and falls for Jack and takes over his computer in a yandere like fashion!


	11. Family Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story where Mark has some anxieties about his family and his boyfriend agrees to be something hes not in order to impress them.

From the first time their eyes met Mark felt a thrill rocket through him, Jack had been everything he had been told to stay away from growing up but this was collage and nothing was stopping him from going up to say hullo. It had ended up being the best decision he had ever made, the Irishman had been just as sweet as he was wild. Jacks laugh had a way of making Mark just just melt and the confident grin could always convince him to leave his comfort zone for one more experience with the green fire cracker. Everything was fine they were happy, they had all they needed trust, love, respect, everything. 

Only collage ends, families want to meet the people their children had fallen for and in Marks case that was never a good thing. He knew his mum wouldn't approve but at the same time he couldn't just keep Jack a secret the other meant everything to him. It was a struggle to choose it felt like he was making a final choice, did he want to hide Jack to make his family happy or did he want to fight his family in order to defend everything Jack meant to him. In the end he broke down and told all his thoughts to Jack silently pleading that the other had the answer he was looking for, which he did only... It wasn't the answer Mark had even wanted to consider. 

Two weeks later they were on their way to meet the Americans family though Jack now looked nothing like the person he had come to know and love, proper brown hair with a simple button up shirt and pants the other could blend into any crowd and though he was still the person Mark had fallen for there was a guilt weighing him down for it. He had changed the person he loved in order to make him more acceptable to his family, he was lying to his family about who exactly he had fallen in love with... he was a shallow monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would probably go down hill for both of them the more they spend time with Marks family and Jack would start to wonder which version of himself Mark really liked best.
> 
> This story would probably end with Mark putting his foot down and telling off his family for their close minded views on other people and say that he loved Jack for who he was and not a fake image that made others happy.


	12. 1334

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandatory Generic Coffee Shop AU TRADE MARK.

Every single day the same green haired man came into my work, tired smile on his face as he order his coffee, ever day I would ask for his name and every day he would look me dead in the eye and say, 1334. I would give a smile and write the number down as I started to work on the order I knew so well, as I did my best to not let anyone see how discouraged I was getting. 1334 had been coming here for over a year now, I was sure everyone could see how blatantly infatuated with him I was, and as far as I could tell he seemed into me as well, but yet he would never tell me his name... 

My co-workers sometimes through Ideas out there 'flirt more' 'give him a deal' 'no wait what if he's only flirting with you to get a deal!' It was honestly over all any of our comprehension, what went on in that Irishmans head, it would forever be a mystery for us. Maybe it was time to move on though, give up and try and get over 1334, when he came in I could get someone else to take his order or go on breaks early so I wouldn't have to see him at all, it would work my boss wouldn't mind so what was stopping me... nothing.

Two week of not seeing 1334 though didn't change my feeling at all, in fact it hurt and I couldn't say why, sure I had a crush on the guy but we only ever saw each other for 10 minutes a day yet, why did my chest tighten in a way that felt like I was leaving him after years of always being by his side? The thought plagued me all day and by time closing rolled around I was so deep in my own head I didn't hear someone approach me.

"Mark?" A thick Irish accent sounded from behind me as I spun on the spot to be met with a rather sad looking 1334. "Did I do something wrong? You've been avoiding me." He muttered voice lower then anything I had heard from him before. I stammered not knowing how to respond, 1334 shifted awkwardly from foot to foot before I took a deep breath, "I couldn't stand not knowing your name anymore, ever day we talk, we flirt! But I don't have a clue what your name is, or if you're really even interested in me... Is this a joke? Too friendly banter? I just don't know anymore..."

"1334 it's ummm....." His hand moved up to rub at the back of his neck entire face quickly turning a shade of red. " It's my phone number... When I first started coming here I thought it would be a cool way to flirt. I kept my ringer on at all times hoping that you'd call or text or I don't know, something! But you never did and It wasn't until later I realised how stupid of an idea it was. But like, It was too late I was invested! I couldn't just stop and say.... and say Jack.... My name is Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I always crash and burn when ever I actually have to make people talk, so honestly I really wanted to stop writing a lot sooner.
> 
> Anyways everything is really up in the air for the ending maybe they get together then and there maybe Jack gets scared and runs away, or Mark needs some time to process this new information and calm down a little. I mean now that Mark knows the secret behind 1334 its not like he can't contact him after all its quite clear he has that number memorised, Its just a matter of finding the right area code.


	13. Cursed Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generic Siren AU

One song lost in the night, it's tune echoing out over the rippling waters only to fade just as it grazed the rocky shores. Every evening it would play beckoning someone, anyone to hear it and listen. Jack had first heard it years ago, sitting on the peer during his last year of high school. He had fallen in love with the voice in a heart beat, but knew better then to try and find it. It was said to be cursed, Jack was said to be cursed, to ever touch the waters of the ocean again would surely end in nothing but death. 

As the years passed the feelings only got worse, he couldn't stop himself from going to the waters and soon he found himself building a small cabin near the shore. From then on all it would take to listen to the song was for him to sit near the opened window, though it was fun, years ago he remembered barely being able to make out the tone from the edge of the peer yet now he could hear it clear as day. Was it the curse? Was this a sign saying the end of his time was fast approaching? Jack didn't really know what to make of it, but he hoped it was not actually anything bad.

One night in place of the cursed song Jack heard splashing, it set alarm bells off right away as he rushed out of his home and to the water. "HEY!" He called out as he stopped just short of the shore "Who's ever out there needs to get the hell out of there! The waters not safe at night!" The Irishmans eyes scanned the waves before stopping on a head out in the deeper water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say Mark is a siren but Jacks town has always heard the sirens singing and thought it was a ghost and anyone that fell for the song had been been targeted and was now cursed to die at sea.
> 
> The sirens song though is more like a mating call, it connects the two together, so when Mark felt that someones heart had answered his call he swam all the way to find his destined.
> 
> PS: Personally I think that Jacks town was always a little bit magical, as the sirens should not have been heard at all, yet the whole town knows of the 'curse'.


	14. Annoying lil' Murmur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another soulmate AU, because my list of AUs I adore have soulmates at the top followed by omagaverse and collage!

A mental bond was something special, it was something shared between soulmates, something everyone was suppose to have. Throughout life you should hear the quite murmurer of a thought you cant quite decipher. As you get closer to your destined the unintelligible thoughts get louder, when it sounds like the thought is in front of you, generally that means so is your soulmate. To hear the thoughts of your soulmate clearly you had to touch, more specifically you had to press your foreheads together and just listen. To understand is to love, to feel and know that no one else out there will ever know you like your soulmate does. That all being said it also means that if you never hear the murmur you may never know that connection with someone.....

Mark was a wonderful person, sure he had his quirks, and his flaws but everyone knew that's what made him the person they wanted to befriend. He was kind and funny ever making people smile, it would only make sense that when he tried his hand at youtube he was able to draw in a crowd, though said crowd did grow bigger then anyone ever expected. He put on a smile for everyone and though most days it was genuine, there were times when he sat at his desk listening to silence, dreading that it would be like that forever.

Cons though, were a wonderful time for the American, every time he was invited to one he did his best to accept it. These were his chances, his hopes that one day before the a gathering he would start to hear it, the soft sound of a thought that wasn't his own. It was a secret hope though, one he never let anyone know. He didn't want fans to think he was only going because of that, he really did appreciate them being there, to find his soulmate just meant it would make the whole thing that much better. This upcoming convention though was going to be better then all the others no matter what though, this convention would be bringing with it one of his best friends, Jack. They had never met in person yet, so Mark had specially asked if the Irishman had wanted to come down sooner like Bob and Wade were so they could all hang out, everything was set all that was needed now was for the others plane to land.

It was an about 9 am when Mark heard it, the faintest whisper of something he just couldn't quite catch. He stopped everything trying to listen, trying to make it out but he could never quite get there. He must have frowned because a few minutes later both his other guests had stopped what they were doing and were now trying to get him to snap out of it and tell them what was wrong.

"Don't you hear it?" Mark asked eyes glancing around trying to find the source, it was starting to make his head hurt as his brain strained itself to try and work out when the hell it was hearing. Bob and Wade looked at each other in confusion before shrugging they didn't hear a thing, nor know what to think on the matter. "Hey Buddy, maybe you just need to lay down for a bit longer? How about you go do that and we will wake you when its time to pick up Jack from the airport?"

Mark let out a breath of frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't tired but if it could help him get over this apparent break down his brain was having he guessed it was worth a shot. "Fine, but you better wake me up! I want to see that Irish potatoes first reaction to actual sunlight!" They all laughed before he stood up and made his way back to his room in a vain hope to sleep.

Time inched by slowly, as it felt like his head was screaming at him to turn off that soft murmur that just refused to quit. Mark had long since figured out what was happening, apparently his soulmate had been out of range to hear his whole life and was know for some reason closer to him. If he had to guess he'd say he would probably feel fine tomorrow as he got use to hearing the gibberish, but for now it felt like his brain was trying to murder itself. He could clearly see the time 11:47am, the guys would be coming in to wake him up any time now and he felt sick, which meant he really only had one option...

Bob and Wade stood at the international travel doors alone, Mark having backed out of picking up Jack at the last moment stating he wasn't feeling well, It was fine but man did it make them worry. The Worrying didn't go away ether when Jack came into view with a security guard actually carrying his bags for him. "Jack? Hey what happened are you ok?" Bob was quick to ask as the guard put down the bags. "He will be fine his brains just having a little panic, apparently your friend here has never heard their soulmates thought murmurs before. It can be a bit of a shock to the system I've heard so it may be a good idea to just let him relax for tonight. have a nice stay, and good luck." The guard responded before turning back to head the way he came. Jack shuffled from foot to foot uneasily, he knew there were questions coming but he just didn't have the energy for them right now, "Can we... Can we talk about this tomorrow guys? I kinda just want to lay down." the Irishman muttered lightly before going to grab his bag...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep going but I can't think of how to word it right so I am afraid I'm going to end it there.... Which is sad cause I honestly thought I may have finally written a full story.
> 
> My aim was ether to end it right away with them realising they were soulmates the second they saw each other (though that was mostly so I could say I had completed a story)
> 
> Or
> 
> Have Jack and Mark not realise how loud the others thoughts were supposed to get before they were in meeting range of their soulmate and maybe kinda just joking around with the thought of being soulmates at the panels in order to rile up fans, then on the last day be dared to do an intimate slow dance together on stage. Their foreheads together eyes closed trying to dance along to what their friends had started playing on the speakers, getting lost in the moment before suddenly the murmurs stop and all at once both thoughts linger on the same thing 'I don't want this to end.' They would freeze eyes widening in shock and horror for one second before breaking out into laughter before, 'I found you' was heard through the whole panel room


	15. Light Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where everyone is marked with a colour that is meant to represent who they are, is there ever mistakes?
> 
> I highly recommend reading the note at the bottom of this one to see what was getting jumbled in my head.
> 
> I had planned on writing this one as more of a promo then an actual story start... I had things planned out to just do skips to each point I thought was important and leave a lot of it up in the air for your imagination but it didn't work out so I'm sorry if it flows oddly for you.

Everyone has a colour something that was meant to describe everything that they were, It presented itself as a sort of tattoo, small and simple. Each colour was meant to tell what a persons personality was like, it could be used to get to know someone better or to help find a suitable learning patter or even a job, the possibilities were endless. That being said though it also meant stereotyping, consumer pandering, and biases. 

Jacks colour had always been something his family joked about it, he was energetic and wild a true nature child when he was young but he also held a love for technology which only seem to grow as each year past, they always laughed about it. 'I don't think green should have been your colour, sweetie. You are my little rainbow with all the passions of red, energy of yellow and curiosities of purple how could you ever be expected to be held down by just one?' He remember those times fondly, and did his best to incorporate them into his youtube channel. He wanted any colour to be able to watch without feeling out of place, like a rainbow everything worked better together. Everyone knew that was how Jack felt about his community and many adored that fact, which made it often come up at conventions like the one he was at now. 

"Do you think we can be more then just one colour?" Someone asked during a Markiplier and friends panel, Jack nodding instantly though didn't say a word as he planned on letting the answers work its way down the line before ending at him, but as his eyes landed on Mark he thought maybe speaking first might have been better. The Red haired american across from him looked uneasy, his loud center of attention passionate attitude replaced by one of almost... alarm? Jack watched him force a smile and stand up giving a loud 'YES!' before falling back into the Mark he had known and loved watching all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole plan for this story was to deal with living up to public images and getting past stereotypes. It's from Jacks perspective because he had a positive view on the colour typing but yet he didn't fully fit the mould perfectly. The end goal was to find out why Mark always clams up when talking about colour marks.
> 
> That being said Marks story doesn't have a cheeriness to it. He came from a place that took colour marks as an end all to everything, you were everything your colour said you were end of discussion. So he lied about what his colour was and now that he is so well known he finds it hard to even talk about. He doesn't want to lie but and the same time he is scared of being treated differently if he reveals that he lied.
> 
> Mark posses as red, the colour known for its confidence, physical activeness(and sex drive) and being a center of attention. It doesn't fit him perfectly but most aren't willing to actually look close enough to question if he might be something else.
> 
> Marks actual colour though is Pink, known for its compassion, warmth, and hope... as well as being physically weak, over-emotional and having emotional neediness. 
> 
> Both colours had overlapping qualities but with Mark doing all he could to say he was red along with his physical appearance it was taken for truth rather easily.


	16. Bellybutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a promo because I couldn't write it for the life of me!

Mark and Jack have always been good friends, but Mark has a bad history illness and has been known to keep secrets when anything has to do with his health. So when Mark disappears for a month, Jack and everyone get worried and show up at the others house to make sure that he's really ok... Everything seems fine enough but he did seem slightly off, having trouble remembering certain inside jokes, getting peoples pasts mixed up, and getting a little more flirty with Jack then normal. Mark tries his best to make them see he's really ok but ends up making everyone so much more confused and spilling a secret that had been long time coming. Mark was a clone, many clones to be exact, he like many others before him had been taking the place of one another after their poor immune systems led to each prier ones death. This Mark how ever didn't clone right and had many of his memories jumbled and overlapping with his time waiting to be 'born'.

I also think one of the major points that led this Mark to be found out and needing to confess would be a lack of a bellybutton, as he had been slightly rushed.


	17. Rose Coloured Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries so hard to please a cold hearted Jack.... kinda.

Mark and Jack had known each other for years, things had started off so rocky for them, their perspectives clashing more then a little before they managed to find a routine and common ground. Jack was loud but his heart was good and pure, where as Mark had a few noticeable ... quirks....

Jack had sort of come out of no where in Marks life, like literally just appeared and punched him in the face, leaving him in shock and confusion. It was honestly a terrible first meeting and the second, and third, and fourth and well, several other encounters after that had all ended terribly as well. Then one day Jack had put his foot down and demanded to know what the hell was going threw the others head, the answer must have been a good one because soon the Irishman had fully forced himself into Marks life and home soon after. 

Mark was the first one up every morning, he would get enough food for two then 'quietly' barge into Jacks room and demand they eat breakfast in bed together. The green haired man always looked so unhappy over it all despite the fact that Mark had been doing this for years now and always refused the food. It always seemed to go on like that, Mark did something nice for him and Jack would just shoot him down, really it wasn't fair. Jack had been the one who forced himself into his life, and now that Mark had fully accepted it and tried to be nice Jack just seemed to get colder; Returned Birthday gifts, rejected friendship bracelets, food and friend requests. He was really at a loss to what went on in Jacks head honestly it seemed the other really only noticed him if he was out in town having some fun, and that was really only so he could drag Mark right back home and frown at him the rest of the night.

Like really what good was having super powers if all you were going to use them for was to make sure your roommate didn't get enough money from the bank to pay for their rent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Didn't want to say it in the summary but, basically Jack is a superhero who started living with Mark after finding out his true identity and figuring out that Mark though known as a high risk super villain he acted more like a misguided child then anything. Mark has a bit of trouble telling right from wrong and though he tries his best to be good and nice it never works out, it never clicks that stealing is wrong and actually hurts people, or that when you hit someone who doesn't have superpowers they generally are NOT going to bounce back up. Jack does his best to explain that Mark did something bad but in the others eyes its Jack who is being rude mean and cold.
> 
> On a side note my love for Septiplier puts it as Mark is now head over heels for Jack who is literally the only person in his life, and Jack is starting to have feeling for Mark but keeps pushing them down which is making him a little more grumpy and stressed then he use to be in the past.


	18. Blanket Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the generic Omegaverse AU!!
> 
> Omega Mark and Alpha Jack!
> 
> It's just a story start so despite it revolving around Mark going into a heat at PAX there is nothing more then PG in it.

It had all started during PAX, Mark had been fine right up until a sudden dizzy spell over took him and he collapsed on stage. He didn't remember what had happened next but when he came to he was resting on a couch in the creators area, he felt tired, momentarily confused as to what had happened before it all clicked and he let out a loud groan. He made himself get up and find an organiser, it wasn't something he wanted to do but he needed to back out of PAX, the red haired male knew what was coming and as much as he didn't want to he needed to play the too sick-to-continue card now while he was in a sound state of mind.

The convention director didn't want to let him go, but with the fact that Mark had already fainted on stage she didn't really have any grounds to keep him and reluctantly said she would sort everything out and if he was feeling up for anything later to message her and she would make it work. Mark nodded in agreement, thanking her before heading out. He had routine for this, go buy water and food, get extra blankets and pillows, as well as lastly make sure no one disturbs him for the next 3 days. Mark made sure everything was safely in his hotel room before heading back down to the lobby to make sure he could book and pay to keep his room an extra two days, then it was right back up to his room to change flights....

Once everything was settled all Mark had left to do was relax and make himself a proper nest. It was strange how so much things just came second nature to him now after so long, if seventeen year old Mark was told he would hording blankets in a giant nest in a hotel closet, he would probably laugh, after all who does that? The answer probably would have shocked younger Mark as well, an Omega getting ready for a heat... 

_Secondary genders were not very common anymore, they were at one point a dominant European trait but over the years it had become a heavily diluted strain of DNA that was rarely passed on. Mark had presented late, he missed a lot of the stereo typing that came with growing up with a secondary gender but when if had hit he hated that suddenly he needed a new doctor one that insisted on telling his mother that he shouldn't be doing certain things, or that he needed to start being taught how to care for a house because that was most likely going to be all he would do in the future. Maybe thinking of the past wasn't the best thing to do when trying to relax... ___

He didn't know why it hadn't crossed his mind that people would probably be worried about him but as he heard a knock on his door he realised what his routine had not planned for, friends. He had to scramble out of his warm nest, shutting the closest door before doing a quick room check to make sure his room didn't look different or questioning before peeking out the door. 

"Hey, Guys." He greeted with a weak smile. The group of males giving him a worried look as Mark leaned against the wall not really inviting them in. He hoped Bob and Wade would understand in a heartbeat if he used their old code word, it was more of a problem when it came to Felix and Jack would they let it rest and leave him be if he said he was sick or would they try and stay to help him? Mark would like to thing in a normal setting he would think clearly and rationally but where he stood now he couldn't handle the smallest ounce of stress and just caved, dropping everything on his American friends and retreating. "I'm having a blanket cold, highly contagious! Ask Bob and Wade, Bye!" He slammed the door, sinking down against it he forced himself to breath. 

_Once he had gotten passed the eventual shock that came with being an Omega Mark had found for the most part he didn't really mind it too much, he had already been a fan of cooking and cleaning and not many people really knew what an Omega was so even the blatant stereotyping didn't effect him much as it could have. No one batted and eye when he applied to collage for engineering and no one else with a second gender gave him a second glance the second he started to build up muscle, it made things easier that way, but 'normal' people were still hard to deal with when things like little quirks Mark had showed through or a heat came up. ___

__

Bob and Wade had paled when the door slammed shut, how could it not have clued in sooner, quickly they ushered Jack and Felix away knowing they were both moments away from trying to kick down Marks door to try and take care of him. "We will explain once we get back to our room." They stammered out trying to think did they tell them upfront because of how close they were or did they lie because what if it wasn't their place to tell? Once they were all seated the two Americans looked at one another silently searching for what they should say, it had been years since they had to actually say anything about Marks 'Blanket cold' and as such didn't really feel comfortable trying to go down that root. "Do you remember it? Cause like I don't, I'm thinking we just tell them the truth?" Wade started making sure him and Bob really were on the same page, when the other nodded he took a breath. "So uhhh... have you guys ever heard of anything called a 'Second Gender'?" 

____They didn't know what they expected when they said that but it sure as hell had not been Felix bursting out laughing. "So what is he in like a rut or something?" he asked with a grin there was a clear bit of joking in there. "Something like that." Bob answered slowly "It's good you at least know a little of it that makes things a lot easier, Jack what about you? Any idea what we are talking about?" The Irishman nodded back easily before popping a hole in what Felix had guessed "Ruts don't make people faint on stage after being seemingly fine moments before. So, if your trying to tell us Mark has second gender that would mean he'd have to be, well an Omega.... Going into a heat...In a hotel...Alone." The more Jack added the more he hoped that really wasn't the case but judging by the others discomfort that was indeed what was happening. "Omegas are like the girlish ones right?" The blue haired male piped up, "I don't really know that much, Marizas dad is an Alpha, so I know a bit, but like I haven't actually had a sit down conversation about it all."_ _ _ _

____"They're more like home makers." Jack Piped up again seeming to know quite a bit on the whole thing, "They can have children regardless of original gender, and are generally in more stay at home fields of work as they need to take more breaks throughout a year and are more prone to stressing out....I uhh.. My sister and I both presented in my family so I learnt a lot about Omegas from her and she learnt a lot about Alphas from me.... Are you sure Marks going to be ok alone? This isn't really a familiar area for him, and if he really is an Omega going into a heat any form of stress isn't really good for him. It could lead to some really bad things."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually almost tried to make this an actual story with chapters but... honestly I feel like everything is a jumbled mess and that if anything I do required actual talking, It's too ungraceful and forced to be continued...
> 
> But sad 'I really need help improving' aside!
> 
> The idea for where this was going is Jack taking care of Mark through his heat, maybe a slight struggle to work through their instincts but for the most part just fluff till probably sometime way after the heat... Like Jack goes back to Ireland and Mark is finding it unusually hard to function without the Alpha being there anymore.
> 
> Oh and I wasn't too clear, Omegas and Alphas are more common in Europe so where most people there have an idea of it like 'oh a friend of a friend of mine is one so I kinda hear about it in passing.' Most people in America have no idea its a thing unless they know someone who is one. So Bob and Wade knew from their times together before Mark really knew what he was doing or how to hide his heats well.


	19. In the Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my mind for SO long!
> 
> The Mark-was-dared-to-pole-dance-but-holy-hell-hes-actually-good-at-it AU.

It was supposed to be a simple innocent fun night out; Mark would DD while showing two of his European friends all the fun places LA had to offer. Only there was a problem, half way through the night Felix thought truth or dare would make everything so much better. So here they were, Jacks hair still damp from an earlier dare involving a fishtank, Felix sporting new clothing as he had to charm someone out of a shirt, and Mark who was now standing their quietly trying to figure out how to accomplish the newest dare his slightly intoxicated friends had come up with. Mark could hear Felix trying to whisper behind him that he was going to chicken out since he was sorely without any 'liquid courage' Jack snickered loudly at that, but the american was stubborn and taking a deep breath in he stomped over to the stage and did the smart sober thing he had been too embarrassed to ask a moment before, Could he usual the dance pole.

If it had been a busy night maybe Mark would have been shot down but where it stood now the pole wasn't being used and the red haired male clearly was not drunk so with a heavy sigh the manager agreed as long as Mark had been willing to sign something saying it wasn't the clubs fault if he got hurt. He had no choice but to agree if he wanted to win his dare and after a quick read through the paper set in front of him he signed his life away, then quickly headed back to his friends.

"Don't worry Mark, we promise not to tease you too much for backing out of the dare." Jack grinned while the other nodded quickly, both clearly thinking they had won this round. "Oh no, you two didn't win anything yet!" Mark shot back quickly as he removed items from his pockets and removed his socks. "I am going on that stage! You nerds better hold onto your shirts cause I'm about to blow you away" he turned heal and marched his way up to the stage glancing around momentarily for the dust that would help with his grip then stopped in front of the pole. 

He took a deep breath finding the beat of the music before he started to sway with the rhythm, letting himself get lost in the song ignoring both his friends and strangers starting to watch as he moved into the steps he had secretly learned so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop because I don't know anything about dancing at all!! There was no way I could describe what was going on even if I did have an idea of what routine he did!
> 
>  
> 
> It would have ended with not only a shocked Jack and Felix but probably a cheering crowd who though Mark was an actual show and not just a club going who asked to use the pole as a dare! Hell maybe the manager will even offer Mark a job! xD


	20. Azlinne's Continuation Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to get some comments/votes for this, please.

Hullo again, this is Azlinne!

I just wanted to ask what people would like a part two for, like I can't promise anything too wowing and I still may have to stop before its done but like It's better to try and fail then to never have tried at all! So tell me which you would like me to continue please.

Here are your choices! 

1\. Killing for Life (The immortality one)

2\. Define Mature? (The one where Mark moved to Ireland to escape his old life)

3\. Jacks Double Life of Fanfiction ( The one where Mark was about to find out about Jacks secret)  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/8294198/chapters/18998789 **By: Mjb**

4\. Out Of ALL The Things I Could Be! ( The magical girl one!)

5\. Kind Darkness (The one where Mark is a 'Monster' that lives in the darkness )

6\. Blood Thief (The one where Mark is a human prince in charge of a Magical kingdom and Vampire Jack just found out)

7\. Google Task Manager AI (The cute Chibi Computer AI doing their best to help Jack)

8\. 1334 (The coffee shop AU )

9\. Cursed Song (The one where Jack things he's cursed to die, but it's really just a siren mating call)  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/8082484/chapters/18520486 **by: At_the_moment**

~~10\. Annoying lil' Murmur ( The one where Mark and Jack are too dense to realise they are soulmates)~~  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173208

11\. Light Red (The one with stereo typing and Mark is a Anxious little thing but its all in Jacks point of view)

12\. Rose Coloured Glasses (The one where Super villain Mark is in love with hero/roommate Jack)

 ~~13\. Blanket Cold (The one where Mark is an Omega in heat... would most likely be nothing but fluff and maybe some sexual tension)~~  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/8188316/chapters/18761411

14\. In the Movement (I don't feel really confident on this one but.... It's the Mark pole dancing expiration)

I did cut a few out that I felt I couldn't continue at all but everything else is open! 

Also if there are more then one you want me to attempt more for, please write their numbers in order of what you want to see most first, and if you have any ideas of where I could go with them please feel free to tell me and I will do my best to make it a story you are happy to read!

Thank you very much, I hope to see some votes soon!


	21. My Knight in Shining Pink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Post apocalyptic world AU (Inspiration taken from Steampunk'd )

Many years ago meteors fell from the sky, cities were levelled, oceans evaporated in moments and, hues of bright colours filled the lands killing anything it touched. It had been a calamity that almost wiped out the human race, but they were strong, resourceful, and they found a way to survive. With the fall of the meteors also came the Calvoura Crystals, powerful rocks that granted strength and wisdom to those devoted to their use. With their powers humanity once again gained their footing in this world, but nothing is ever free and as such those linked to Calvoura have been cursed with a dependence to the crystals till death comes for them.

Mark was a scavenger, adorn in bright shades of pink, red, purple and, blue it was his job to enter the toxic waist land just beyond the borders of his city and find the Calvoura Crystals necessary to keep the protectors of his home alive. Once a week he would depart leaving everything he knew and loved behind in order to hopeful find a rock that may not actually even be in the area. It was lonely work, deadly work, radiation and toxins made up most of the coloured clouds he moved through and though he had been doing this for years now one small mistake would mean the difference between going back home to Jack and death.

Jack was a Calvourian, a human who accepted the crystals powers and was now forever entwine with them. Once a month Jack would have to replace his crystals glow, transferring the power of the unbounded rock into his own gem, restoring not just his powers but his life force as well. He like many others were tasked with protecting the city, they acted as the governing part, the police, and the doctors, it was their responsibility to make sure humanity survived. Jacks job specifically was not that wowing, he wasn't in the public eye, he didn't protect the peace, and he didn't save lives, he just stood there day after day guarding the entrance to the city making sure everyone who left and entered had permission to do so. It wasn't a completely terrible job though, he was the first to hear all the stories of the outside world, and what's more he was the first to see his long time boyfriend returning home after what was usually four days of scavenging in dead lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a pupal in Jacks left eye there is a small green glowing crystal, it enhances his the speed in which he views the world, meaning it's like playing a video game, even if you're in an event where you are interacting with NPCs you can analyse what is going on around you and think out your answers in whatever speed needed and it will not effect the story or response at all (Like you know when you talk to a character and time just stops while you chose how to respond? It's like that only it isn't that Jack is pausing time it's that the rate on which he can thinking is much faster then that of a normal person.) Which means he is perfect for a job that requires him to make sure everything is perfect with the travel documents and if an incident does arise where he is attacked his dodging skills are unbeatable!
> 
> Mark on the other hand is extremely fit from his times out in the waist lands and often often alone because everyone fears they may get sick because of all the deadly toxins his job puts him in contact with. He met Jack 9 years ago when he first started scavenging and they became friends, when Jack ran into a problem with his Calvoura supplier 4 years later, Mark offered to give him crystals for a discounted price, putting them even closer together, then 2 years ago they started dating and moved in together!
> 
> I don't really have a plan just a past.


	22. I Know it's Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Soulmate AU, this one is from Tumblr.
> 
> Warning on mention of death!
> 
>  
> 
> I MOVED THIS TO ITS OWN THING!! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8254253

A persons Twentieth birthday was a special one, it was they age a persons soul compass appeared on their wrist pointing them to their destined. Many young adults would save up money their whole life so when they finally got their mark they could set out on an adventure to find their other half. There were so many stories out there, some of people who were barely 18 being stopped one day by someone who would hold up their wrist as it seemed to glow, indicating they had found their soulmate. Sometimes there would be stories of the compass dancing around their wrist so much that they were never able to get close to each other till they where late in their thirties. Worse yet, there were some people whos birthdays would come and go and no mark would ever appear...

Mark had met him when he was young, a wild energetic kid with fire in his eyes and an Irish accent. They had become fast friends and played together all the time after school. His name was Jack and apparently he had lived across the field behind his home, he went to a different school then Mark so they only ever saw each other afterwards, but that only ever seemed to make the black haired boy more excited every single time he got to meet up with him. Sometimes Mark would ask Jack to come over but he always said no, he didn't want to go too far out of ear shot from his home.

Things when on like that for years before one late night when Mark was feeling down Jack seemed to appear out of no where, knocking at his window with a weak smile on his face. Mark had given a confused look, about to question how the other found his window but Jack just shook his head and wrapped his arms around the other pulling him close. They stayed like that for a long while, Mark slowly just seeming to melt against him, he felt like this was just what he needed but at the same time part of wanted to know how Jack knew that, or was it that the other had came to him seeking comfort as well? In the end he never got to ask he fell asleep before he worked up the nerve and Jack was gone by time he woke up. They never brought it up after that, but it became an unspoken agreement that Jack would come over at any given night staying close as they both fell asleep only for Mark to wake up hours later alone again..

Mark was sure Jack was going to be his soulmate, they were close to the same age with his twentieth birthday coming up first so he was sure it was going to go down with his own mark glowing the second he got close to the Irishman. He was so sure of it he brought it up to his mother, making sure she was ready for his best friend to become his for sure for sure boyfriend! His mother laughed bringing up how Mark had apparently been saying his soulmate was his best friend for since he was very young, only back then it had been his imaginary friend named 'Jake' ... Only Mark didn't remember having an Imaginary friend, especially one called Jake! He had to laugh with her maybe she was just thinking of Jack, that boy always did seem to become scares when ever other friends or family came around.

Mark had turned down a party for his birthday, he knew what he had planned and it was going to be nothing short of romantic! Mark had asked Jack to come star watching with him and had spent the last hour setting everything up as the summer moon rose into the sky. It was almost twelve before Jack showed up grinning and out of breath, "you're such a nerd wanting to spend your birthday out in a field." He laughed before pulling Mark into a tight hug, "happy birthday." Mark cheeks tinted pink, He wasn't being a nerd! He was being romantic! The american had invited his sure to be soulmate to the place they first met, at the time of day that meant the most to them, to do something they were both fascinated with, space. The only thing that was going to make it better was when Marks wrist was going to start glowing, hopefully leaving them shocked for just a moment before Jacks spontaneous personality rocketed them into their first kiss!

Only an hour passed, then two and there was no glow.... Mark didn't look at his wrist after that, his heart shattered to know Jack wasn't the one, but he couldn't just call things off and leave him after planning on spending the night out in the field together. The tent was up, everything was nice and focusing on soulmates would just ruin it all. So he didn't, he shoved the thoughts to the side and did what came so easily to him, he stayed with Jack. Jack who must not have been aware that this had been his soul compass year because when it was time for them to actually sleep, Jack cuddled close as he had so many times before, said his good night before slowly ghosted his lips over Marks hesitating slightly before pressing them together. It had been nothing like the kiss Mark had dreamed about but it did hold a sort of magic to it, maybe soulmates were over rated, Jack may not have been the one his wrist would glow for but at this moment Jack was all he needed.

Jack was gone again the next morning, and though Mark had really been hoping he would have stayed he guessed he couldn't really hold it against the other for not being there... It did after all give him a moment to sort out all his thoughts in peace and look at his wrist. His heart stopped at that moment, both his arms were bare, there was no glow last night because there was no compass... Yesterday he had been so sure it was Jack, last night he was sure he would choose Jack over any soulmate but now.... he just felt like crumbling, how could he expect anyone else to want to really be with him if there was a chance they could be happy with someone else? Someone the likes of which Mark would never meet. Not moments after the first few tears hit the tented ground Jack was in front of him, he had made no sound it was as if he had never left at all as he pulled the other close, "I know.... I know... I'm so sorry, but I promise you... I'll never truly leave you." The black haired male shook his head meaning to protest, but the second his eyes met Jacks it all fell into place... Blue eyes with flecks of silver stared back as a sad smile pulled at pale lips, it felt like this was the first time Mark was really seeing who Jack truly was. A ghost who refused to let his living soulmate go through life alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this be in it's own lil fanfiction page or should I just leave it in the Promos here??


	23. Azlinne's note for Bellybutton

In light of Marks new Video 'Fake Markiplier' I thought I'd revisit the Promo I am the least proud of, Bellybutton. When I originally started writing for it I was actually planning on Jack running into Mark on the streets, Mark begging him to walk with him for a few blocks so he could get by unnoticed by some people that had been 'Harassing' him.

I don't know if I said it then but I had actually worked on the story concept for some time, clones are a wonderful dynamic that I wish people would explore more of, and I really hope because of the video more people will be trying to write about it!

There are so many ways things could go! In my original idea I wanted Mark to be on the run from people experimenting on him, but when I got stuck and wasn't happy with it I changed things to the replacement Markipliers you may have skimmed through.

All I want to say is I really hope this becomes a thing because there is a sense of drama that clones can create that just does not fit in any story and I really hope someone takes a crack at it! 

If anyone happens to run across a clone Septiplier AU could you please send me a link I would love to read it!


End file.
